Before and After AU
by TrappedAndAnnoyed
Summary: What would it be like if Kes' future in Before and After did happen? Chapter One is totally re-done! *PLEASE R/R* i LOVE feedback!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter because I realized I skipped Seven of Nine completely!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Voyager. Don't rub it in. *lustful glare* ((  
  
Summary: You know Before and After? Well, what would have happened if it all went the way Kes said it would? **PLEASE R/R**  
  
Before and After AU  
  
Kes walked down the corridor of the U.S.S. Voyager towards Neelix's party in the holodeck. She was surprised at the happiness she felt: lately she hadn't felt like smiling or enjoying herself at all. In fact, Kes had been downright depressed. Tieran had placed a seed of doubt in her mind that wouldn't leave, and then there was the Borg incident. Kes didn't think she could handle another personal attack like that. She felt so young and confused.  
  
Kes had always been proud of her mind powers, and knew that she was capable of so much more, but what if she wasn't supposed to? Maybe her people couldn't handle the responsibility of that powerful skill. All the examples she'd seen pointed to that conclusion. Tanis, the Ocampa who lived with Suspiria, had been selfish and arrogant. He enjoyed burning plants and thought of humans as pets. The Ocampa who lived in the homeworld were too lazy to learn the skills. They enjoyed sponging off the Caretaker. And she, Kes, had bitten off more than she could chew. She knew that now. First she had boiled Tuvok's blood, then enjoyed burning plants, and finally the inevitable had happened; possession, not once, but twice! These two accidents showed how fragile her mind really was. Tieran had easily taken control and killed people before Kes knew what was happening. Species 8472 had invaded her mind like it was an every day thing. And now she was having doubts.  
  
But at the same time she wanted to be more. It was so confusing! How could she resist strengthening this power inside of her? The chance came. Three days after Species 8472 had attacked Kes felt a change inside of her. Her powers grew so much that she could manipulate matter, but along with this power came more responsibilities. She needed to be able to control her mind. She couldn't. Because of that Kes refused the change and tried very hard to learn from Tuvok. After two days of resistance Kes returned to normal, but with a lot more worries. It seemed the past months had been nothing more than problem after problem. Kes continued to work with Tuvok, hoping that maybe when she got stronger she would have more control, or that was how she reasoned with her conscience. She felt terrible for bringing all these calamities on Voyager when they had been so nice to her. Every time she went to work with Tuvok a bubble of guilt would rise up inside of her, making it hard to concentrate. Tuvok seemed to sense this, but there was nothing he could say.  
  
Several crewmembers walked by together, laughing and grinning at her. Kes forced herself to smile. Tonight she was going to take a break from worrying. She was on her way to a party after all!  
  
The holodeck doors opened into Neelix's resort program. The holosun's beams hit her face and she could hear the sound of the ocean. Her smile widened a little more. Kes wandered around the resort, her eyes soaking the sight of all her friends having a great time. Her smile completely covered her face when she saw Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres enter the party together.  
  
It was about time those two admitted how much they felt for each other! She had seen it first hand in the future she had been to. or maybe come from was the right phrase. No one was really sure. In that future B'Elanna had been killed during a battle, leaving Tom all alone and in a deep depression. In that future Kes had replace her. Kes had to make sure that future never happened now, for two reasons. One: No one deserved to die like that when things could be done to save them. Two: Right now, Kes wasn't so sure she could fill Tom's void while being depressed herself.  
  
Kes chided herself. She wasn't going to think about this!  
  
"Hey, Kes," Tom Paris led B'Elanna over to her.  
  
"Hi, Tom, B'Elanna," All of a sudden Kes thought nothing could wipe the smile off her face. "How have you been?"  
  
Tom looked at B'Elanna. "We've been.great," he answered, and Kes was sure he wasn't just talking about himself. Probably because of the 'we' pronoun.  
  
Just then Tom spotted Harry on the other side of the room. "There's Harry!" He waved. "Excuse us," Tom began, but then turned around. "Kes, if you wanna join us, there's always more room."  
  
Kes smiled at him appreciatively. She knew he was trying to get her mind off her problems. Kes opened her mouth to accept the offer, but then decided the three friends probably wanted to spend time together. She would just interfere. "Thanks for the offer, but I think the Doctor just came in."  
  
B'Elanna growled a little. "And he's got that drone with him. I can't believe we have a Borg on our ship."  
  
"She isn't a drone anymore," Kes defended Seven of Nine. "She's trying very hard to fit in. You need to give her a chance."  
  
B'Elanna crossed her arms. "She hasn't proven that she wants to fit in yet. She punched Harry."  
  
Tom shrugged. "I think we should give her a chance," he said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
B'Elanna turned on him. "Don't tell me you agree with Janeway's stupid plan! Chakotay said-"  
  
"Yeah, I do agree with Janeway's plan," Tom said. "And I don't care what Chakotay thinks! He can-"  
  
Kes watched in amusement as the argument escaladed from there. Harry came over and stood beside her.  
  
"There goes our nice evening together," he muttered.  
  
Kes patted his arm in mock sympathy. "I'm sure there'll make up before tonight is over."  
  
"Why do you want her to stay?" B'Elanna was asking viciously. "Do you think she's attractive, Tom? I know half of men on this ship do!"  
  
Tom slammed his drink down. "You have got to be kidding me! You're jealous of a former drone?"  
  
Harry stepped forward. "C'mon, can't we enjoy a nice night without-"  
  
Kes shook her head and headed towards the Doctor. That would certainly be an interesting relationship to keep track on. She was sure the Delaney sisters were enjoying it.  
  
She stepped up beside the Doctor as he was showing Seven of Nine how to hold a spoon. He had taken it upon himself to teach the former drone humanity. Kes loved watching the Doctor teach Seven what she had taught him. It gave her a sense of accomplishment.  
  
'At least I did one good thing for Voyager,' she thought sadly.  
  
"Kes!" The Doctor spotted her. "I didn't know you were coming," there was concern in his voice. He must have noticed the change in her behavior.  
  
Seven of Nine looked at her. "I am also glad that you came," she sounded awkward, like she was reading the words off a piece of paper. The Doctor, however, didn't seem to notice. He beamed at her.  
  
"Excellent job, Seven! If you would like we can move on to our next lesson, The Casual Dining experience."  
  
Kes almost laughed. It sounded like those commercials Tom Paris had told her about.  
  
The Doctor looked at Kes proudly. "We've been through five lessons already, and thanks to my wonderful teaching expertise Seven has mastered each one."  
  
Kes smiled encouragingly. Unlike most people, she enjoyed hearing the Doctor show off his accomplishments. It made her feel good to know that she had contributed to that.  
  
She took a seat at their table. "If there's anyway I can help I'll be glad to."  
  
"Actually," But the Doctor was never able to finish his sentence. The ship was rocked by an explosion.  
  
Kes froze in her seat.  
  
"This is the Captain, all hands to their stations." Janeway's voice echoed through her mind. She had heard that before. Kes frantically looked around. Where was B'Elanna? She had to save B'Elanna and Janeway from that console, the Krenim were attacking!  
  
***  
  
Ok, there's the *NEW* chapter one! There's probably lots of typos, I'm not very good at grammar. ^_^ Hope everyone liked it! R/R and tell me what you thought! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because of the reviews I've got that don't want B'Elanna or Janeway killed I'll try to keep them alive.BWAHAHAHAHA! Thanx for the great reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager, I'm just permanently borrowing it from Paramount! O_o  
  
Summary: The future in Before and After comes true!!....sorta  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kes ran through the halls of Voyager, trying desperately to get to the Bridge before something terrible happened.  
  
"Kes!" Neelix came up beside her. "Where are you going, you're supposed to be in Sickbay."  
  
"Neelix, I can't talk to you right now," Kes shouted about the blaring klaxons. "I've got to get to the Bridge." A thousand thoughts crossed her mind. What if she was too late? What if she failed? She had to get to the Bridge, NOW! Kes sprinted into the turbolift and leaped onto the Bridge.  
  
Janeway looked up at her in surprise. "Kes? What are you doing-"  
  
"Captain, these aliens are called the Krenim, I told you about them in one of my reports," the desperation in her voice scared Janeway. "Captain, we have to get away!"  
  
Janeway stared at Kes thoughtfully. She didn't really remember Kes' report that well.it just didn't seem very significant at the time.  
  
Suddenly B'Elanna's console started beeping. B'Elanna ran over and clicked a few buttons. "The warp core's going to breach!" (AN- I don't remember the real reason she was at the console) She yelled over the noise of torpedoes hitting Voyager. "I think I can fix it!"  
  
"No," At first Kes didn't realize she had whispered it. Her past-or future- memory was slowly returning, and she could remember each agonizing moment. B'Elanna had to be stopped! "No! You can't, it won't work! Stay away!" She stood in front of B'Elanna, separating her from the console.  
  
B'Elanna glared at Kes. "What the heck are talking about? If I don't do anything the core will breach," She pushed Kes out of the way and went to the console quickly. "I don't have time for this," she muttered.  
  
"B'Elanna, get away from the console," Kes forced her voice to steady itself.  
  
Somehow the urgency in Kes' voice registered in B'Elanna's mind and she took a step away. But it was too late. The console exploded massively, the brunt of which caught B'Elanna in the front. She was thrown across the Bridge.  
  
****  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! Evil cliffhanger! *grin* But, don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon! R/R and tell me what you think, I would love some advice, this chapter seemed a little choppy to me. ( 


End file.
